


Finals

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: The thing about being a teenager is that you haveschool.And the thing about school is that it comes withexams.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Jacob Pond
Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/117172
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of these characters.

##  **CLAIRE & JACOB**

> Claire blinked in surprise as she stepped through the doorway and inhaled the smells of sugar, bread, and miscellaneous confectionary.
> 
> Had she accidentally walked into a bakery?
> 
> “Jake?” she called out, toeing off her sandals.
> 
> Jake’s answer came from the depths of their apartment, garbled and honestly either ‘bedroom’ or ‘bathroom’ or Jake pretending to be a car horn. This far into Hell Week, all of them were possible.
> 
> Claire passed the kitchen and resisted the urge laugh. Their kitchen had two main counters; one containing the stove, sink, and dishwasher, and the other a bar that opened into the living room. Jacob’s laptop was open on one corner of the bar, a faint dusting of white powder on the black casing. Beside it was an open container of vanilla icing, and beyond that two trays of cupcakes and small tubes of icing. On their small dining table, she saw two loaves of her favourite almond milk cornbread cooling. The oven light was on, something else inside.
> 
> Jacob’s head popped out from the bathroom doorway, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.
> 
> “Shmee ri’ wish-oo!” Jacob called out, before ducking back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.
> 
> Claire shook her head, yawning after… fifteen? Yeah, fifteen straight hours of research and writing for her final papers. Being a Public Policy major was _great_. Soon, Jacob bounded back into the kitchen to greet her, kicking plastic bags out of the way as he came in.
> 
> Claire’s brow furrowed. “Did you go shopping?”
> 
> Jacob, sprinkled with flour and baking ingredients himself, sent her a near-manic grin. “I’m making mango upside-down cake!”
> 
> Claire looked around at all the baked goods already made. “How long have you been baking?”
> 
> Jacob shrugged. “Dunno. MATLAB is taking _for-fucking-ever_ to compile my 506 final. Did you finish your paper?”
> 
> Claire shook her head, stretching her arms above her head and cracking her spine as she twisted. “Library hours are 5 AM to 4:30 AM the next day. Figured I’d come home and get changed.”
> 
> Jacob’s brow furrowed. “They close for half an hour? Why don’t they just go 24/7?”
> 
> “Cleaning, maybe?” Claire shrugged and frowned. “They went through and kicked us all out. I _hope_ the janitors don’t move my stuff, I’m seven pages into my paper, and have six different books out to research and reference spread out around my seat.”
> 
> Jacob shuddered. “Is this still Cities and Suburbs?”
> 
> “No, I finished that before lunch. Everything since then has been for Global Governance.”
> 
> _“Ew.”_
> 
> Claire yawned again, nodding.
> 
> Jacob perked up. “I have just what you need! Nithin gave me more of his ginger chai mix; that’ll wake you right up!”
> 
> “We’re not allowed food and drink in the library,” Claire responded automatically.
> 
> “Uh-huh. Is that why you have six Starbucks cups under your table?”
> 
> Claire pouted and pointed at him in warning. “First of all, there’s only _four_ , and second… Yeah, okay, put some in a thermos for me would you? I’m gonna shower real quick.”
> 
> Jacob grinned and blew her a kiss as she passed further into the apartment. “You got this, honey!”

##  **BEN**

> “Are… you wearing a Power Rangers shirt over Gryffindor sweatpants?”
> 
> Ben glared. “ _Listen._ It is 8:30 at night and I _just_ opened my pack of AP Gov flashcards. If I want to revert to my childhood to survive this Hell, I damn well will.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “Also my little brother got it for me, and he’s a giant dork.”
> 
> Dave grinned. “Say no more.”
> 
> Selena groaned and buried her head in her textbook. “What if I skip college and just, like, become a stripper?”
> 
> “Your mother would hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming to MIT.”
> 
> Ben sighed explosively. “Alright, AP Gov - what was the purpose of the Sherman Anti-Trust Act?”
> 
> “To drive me into a coma?”
> 
> “Close, but incorrect.”
> 
> Dave flipped through his notes. “Uhh… Here! The Sherman Anti-Trust Act was created in 1890 to outlaw cartels and monopolies. It prohibits…”

##  **JESSE**

> Jesse blinked. “I’m the most powerful psychic on the planet. Why would I need to take finals?”
> 
> There was a pregnant pause as Claire, Ben, and Jacob glanced at each other, before Jesse was being pelted by pillows.
> 
> **_“FUCK YOU, JESSE!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?
> 
> Claire’s situation is actually pulled directly from my undergrad days.


End file.
